Shimon Yaku
Shimon Yaku (屋久シモン, Yaku Shimon) - jest człowiekiem z mocami Shinigami, żyjącym w mieście Karakura. Syn Tetsuyi Shina i Tsunade Yaku. Chodzi do tej samej klasy co Ichigo Kurosaki i jest jego przyjacielem. Wygląd Shimon jest wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym nastolatkiem. Ma małe, niebieskie oczy, które patrzą z pewnością na świat. Jest brunetem i ma średniej długości włosy, zaś grzywka spada na czoło, zasłaniając je. Nosi mundurek szkolny Liceum Karakura, a normalnie jest najczęściej ubrany w czerwoną/niebieską koszulę i granatowe spodnie dżinsowe. Przy przemianie w Shinigami, nosi shihakūsho i kapitańskie haori, które ukradł z Soul Society. Charakter Shimon jest sympatyczną osobą, której zdarza się być cynicznym. Nie brakuje mu odwagi, co widać, gdy stanął przeciwko Genryūsaiowi, podczas Inwazji Ryoka. Lubi także pojawiać się na kapitańskich zebraniach, gdy zakładając swoje haori, zawsze oszukuje strażników i wchodzi na zebranie. Wydaje się, że z Soul Society szczególnie zaprzyjaźnił się z Shunsuim Kyōraku, gdyż bardzo często żartowali sobie z Shikeguniego. Shimon jest takze bardzo oodanym przyjacielem, który chce chronić ich. Wydaje się być także rozsądną, opanowaną osobą, która często używa sarkazmu, by zdenerwować i rozproszyć przeciwnika. Historia Shimon urodził się jako syn Tetsuyi Shina, Shinigami poziomu kapitana i Tsunade Yaku, ludzkiej kobiety. Rodzice starali się go jak najlepiej wychowywać, przekazując najlepsze wartości. W wieku 5 lat, Shimon i jego matka otrzymują informację, że Tetsuya zmarł. Tsunade popada w depresję i około 3 miesiące później popełnia samobójstwo. Osieroconego Shimona adoptuje Urahara Kisuke, który mówi mu, kto prawdopodobnie jest winnym śmierci jego ojca, a co za tym idzie, pośrednio jego matki. Yaku prosi, by Kisuke obdarzył go siłą, na co ten niechętnie przystaje. Daje mu moce Shinigami, a następnie rozpoczyna trening nad nim, pomagając w odblokowaniu Zanpakutō. W wieku 11 lat, Urahara pozwala Shimonowi oczyścić Hollowa, oczywiście przy jego opiece. Shimon, ku zaskoczeniu Kisuke, robi to bez wachania, twierdząc, że Hollowy zakłócają prawidłowy przebieg odejścia duszy. Następnie Urahara naucza go dalej, wyjaśniając podstawy Kidō, a później pomaga mu w opanowaniu Bankai z jego trzydniową metodą. Pomimo bycia Shinigamim, Shimon uczęszcza także do szkoły. W gimnazjum spotyka Ichigo Kurosakiego i Sado Yasutorę, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnia, a następnie idą do wspólnego liceum. Tam zaprzyjaźnia się jeszcze przede wszystkim z Orihime, Mizuiro, Keigo i Tatsuki. Jednakowoż, nie używał za bardzo w Karakurze mocy Shinigami, obawiając się, że zostanie wykryty, a może to być przykre w konsekwencjach. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Shimon po raz pierwszy pojawia się wraz z Keigo, gdy dołączają do Ichigo i Mizuiro podczas lunchu w szkole. Pozostaje spokojny, podczas gdy Keigo wygłupia się. Jest także świadkiem jak Reiichi Ōshima dokucza Keigo, lecz Sado pojawia się i załatwia sprawę. Następnego dnia, Shimon wraz z przyjaciółmi bawi się z nową papugą Sado, a kilka dni później, gdy Chad wraca z powrotem do szkoły, zauważają, że ptak może mówić. Podczas występów Dona Kanonjiego w Karakurze, wraz z resztą są zafascynowani Pogromcą Duchów i wykonuje jego słynną pozycję. Woła na Ichigo, by się nie awanturował, gdy próbował wejść do show Dona. Następnego dnia, cała grupa zostaje wezwana do dyrektora, lecz Rukia pomaga im w ucieczce. Później, podczas inwazji na Karakurę przez Hollowów, spowodowane przynętą na Hollowy Ishidy, Shimon zostaje namierzony przez sporych rozmiarów Hollowa. Jednakże, nie jest zaskoczony widokiem monstrum, po czym Hollow skacze na niego. Dalsza część tej walki nie jest znana. Gdy Kurosaki ma zamiar wyruszyć do Soul Society, by uratować Rukię, Shimon pojawia się w ostatniej chwili, w stroju Shinigami, witając się ze wszystkimi i zaskakując ich. Następnie grupa wyrusza do Soul Society. Soul Society Shimon wraz z resztą wychodzi przez Dangai do Soul Society. Następnie cała grupa rusza w kierunku bramy, gdzie strzegł jej Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Po chwili jednak, Ichigo pokonuje go, za co w nagrodę strażnik otwiera wrota, lecz przejście nie blokuje im Ichimaru Gin. Ze względu na to, jak bardzo potrzebowali się dostać do Soul Society, Yoruichi zabiera grupę do swojej znajomej, Kūkaku Shiby, której umiejętności w zakresie budowania fajerwerków, pomogły Kurosakiemu i jego przyjaciołom dostać się do Seirentei przez duchową armatę. Niestety podczas lotu, grupa zostaje oddzielona od siebie i Shimon rozpoczyna podróż sam. Walczy z przybyłymi Shinigami, lecz żaden nie miał z nim szans. Wkrótce jednak, na swojej drodze spotyka Jūshirō Ukitake, który mówi, że musi go zatrzymać, lecz postara mu się nie robić krzywdy. Shimon odpowiada kapitanowi, że wie kim on jest, a także prosi, by zeszedł mu z drogi, gdyż nie chce walczyć z przyjacielem swojego ojca, który w dodatku jest chorowity. Po tym jak Jūshirō pyta się o tożsamość ojca, Shimon zaczyna przekonywać go, by stanął po stronie Ryoka, gdyż osąd Kuchiki jest niesprawiedliwy, a także ich prawdziwy wróg znajduje się wśród ich szeregów. Ukitake zastanawia się o kogo chodzi i ciągle waha się, jednakże po chwili wyczuwają Reiatsu dobiegające z Pałacu Skruchy. Ukitake szybko odpowiada, że zastanowi się nad tym, mówiąc Shimonowi, by ukrył się w jednym z magazynów, z którego go później bezpiecznie zabierze. Wierząc w dobre intencje kapitana, Shimon udaje się do wskazanego miejsca, czekając, aż Jūshirō go zabierze. Tak też się dzieje, w dniu egzekucji Rukii Kuchiki, Ukitake mówi, że zdecydował się stanąć przeciwko Kapitanowi Głównodowodzącemu i pyta się go, czy też chce im pomóc, mówiąc, że do walki na pewno też stanie Shunsui Kyōraku. Yaku bez wahania zgadza się, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się w walce przekonać Yamamoto do swoich racji. Następnie, Shimon pojawia się potajemnie na egzekucji Rukii i gdy Kurosaki pojawił się, Yaku także wychodzi z ukrycia i wraz z Shunsuim Kyōraku i Jūshirō Ukitake rzucają wyzwanie Genryūsaiowi Shigekuni Yamamoto. Po krótkiej rozmowie, wraz z porucznikiem Shunsuia, Nanao Ise przemieszczają się w dół urwiska za pomocą Shunpo. Po znacznym oddaleniu zatrzymują się, ale Yamamoto już czeka. Kapitan Głównodowodzący wyzwala ogromne ciśnienie duchowe, którego ilością Shimon jest w szoku. Nanao traci przytomność, więc Shunsui zabiera ją z dala, a po powrocie, po krótkich wyrzutach przez Genryūsai, ten uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō. Po krótkiej dyskusji na temat sprawiedliwości, Yamamoto po raz kolejny mówi, by uwolnili wreszcie swoje miecze. Tak też czynią, zaś Yamamoto jest w szoku, mocy dochodzącej od miecza Shimona. Następnie wszyscy atakują, powodując potężny wybuch duchowej energii. Następnie, widzimy Shimona najbardziej rannego ze wszystkich. Krew spływa z jego ciała i po woli zaczyna tracić przytomność, lecz walka zostaje przerwana przez komunikat, Isane Kotetsu, która informuje o zdradzie Aizena. Shimon cieszy się, że prawda wyszła na jaw, po czym Genryūsai stwierdza, że kontynuowanie walki nie ma sensu. Następnie cała czwórka zatrzymuje Aizena, który publicznie ogłasza wszystkie swoje zbrodnie i eksperymenty, a także to, że on jest winnym śmierci Tetsuyi Shina, a nie Sasori Akasuna jak wcześniej podejrzewano. Shimon chce nie mal natychmiast zaatakować, lecz nagle pojawia się dziura w nieboskłonie, a w niej Menosy Grande, klasy Gillian używają Negación, by zabrać stamtąd Sōsuke Aizena, Ichimaru Gina i Kaname Tōsena. Później sytuacja zaczyna się uspokajać, Shimon zostaje zaakceptowany jako Zastępczy Shinigami, wraz z Ichigo, a od Jūshirō otrzymują odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Następnie wszyscy wracają do świata ludzi. Arrancar Shimon po powrocie do świata ludzi, powraca do nauki. W szkole jest chwalony za wysokie stopnie i wyniki na egzaminach. Jednakże martwi się o Ichigo, którego wewnętrzny Hollow wydaje się próbować przejąć Kurosakiego. Następnie, wraz z Uraharą spotykają się z Isshinem, który właśnie pokonał Arrancara, Grand Fishera. Zaczynają trochę rozmawiać o powrocie mocy Isshina, a następnie zmieniają tok rozmowy na poczynania Aizena. Zastanawiają się, czy udało mu się stworzyć perfekcyjnego Arrancara. Następnie informują Kona, który był świadkiem rozmowy, by nie mówił o tym wydarzeniu Ichigo. Potem, przybywa wraz z Uraharą i Yoruichi, by uratować Ichigo, Sado, Tatsuki i Inoue przed Ulquiorrą Cifer i Yammym Lliargo. Chwali Yoruichi za błyskawiczne powalenie 10 Espady, a następnie atakuje Cifera, lecz ten wraz z Yammym odchodzą. Później ratuje Ichigo przed Grimmjowem, który miał go już zabić, lecz Shimon blokuje cios i walczy z 6 Espady. Grimmjow zostaje przytłoczony siłą Yaku, lecz nagle pojawia się Kaname Tōsen i zmusza Grimmjowa do pójścia z nim. Gdy dochodzi do kolejnej inwazji pod dowództwem Luppiego, Shimon chce natychmiast ruszać, lecz Urahara mówi mu, by został, gdyż on się wszystkim zajmie. Następnie widzimy go kilka razy w szkole. Smuci się z powodu porwania Orihime, jednakże czeka na ruch Ichigo. Następnie widzimy go, wraz z Sado i Ishidą, gdy ci czekają na Ichigo, by pójść do Hueco Mundo. Urahara otwiera im Gargantę i czwórka przechodzi do świata Hollowów. Hueco Mundo W Hueco Mundo, grupa początkowo ucieka przed różnymi pułapkami, po czym wpadają do gigantycznego Holwu, gdzie zastawiono na nich pułapkę Aisslingera Wernarra i Demourę Zodda. Shimon przytrzymuje Ichigo przed wtrąceniem się do walki, by uwierzył w siłę jego przyjaciół. Następnie wydostają się z zapadającego się budynku i znajdują się na wielkiej pustyni Hueco Mundo. Wtedy też zauważają Las Noches z daleka i wierząc, że Orihime się tam znajduje, wyruszają naprzód. Następnie grupa trochę odpoczywa, ale wkrótce widzą jakąś dziewczynkę uciekającą przed grupą Hollowów i ruszają na jej ratunek. Co prawda ratują ją, ale okazuje się, że jest naprawdę Hollowem, który bawił się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Po tym jak przedstawia siebie jako Nel Tu, Shimon i pozostali jadą na jej zwierzątku Bawabawa do Las Noches, ale wkrótce zostają skonfrontowani z Hollowem, nazwanym Runuganga. Zanim jednak mógł ich zabić, Rukia i Renji pojawiają się i zabijają go. Wszyscy ruszają wtedy do Las Noches i po dotarciu do pałacu, przełamują jedną ze ścian. Wtedy w końcu dobiegają do pokoju, który rozdziela się na sześć ścieżek i grupa decyduje rozdzielić się. Shimon po drodze spotyka grupkę Arrancarów, z którymi szybko rozprawia się i rusza dalej. Jakiś czas potem, trafia do wielkiej sali, gdzie spotyka dwóch Arrancarów. Jeden przedstawia siebie jako zmodyfikowany Arrancar, który posiada moce Tetsuyi Shina, a na imię mu było Basuko Mazeran, a drugi to zmodyfikowany Arrancar z mocami Sasoriego Akasuny, Kushishutofu Burando. Shimon jest zdenerwowany tym, że Aizen zbezcześcił jego ojca, dając jego moce jakiemuś Arrancarowi. Mówi, że w walce z nimi nie posłuży się uwolnioną formą Zanpakutō, chcąc udowodnić, jak wiele brakuje im do oryginałów. Następnie rusza do ataku, używając Shunpo i wykonując zamach mieczem na dwójkę, lecz oni blokują go. Rozpoczyna się zacięta walka na miecze. Yaku z zadziwiającą prędkością atakuje mieczem, starając się trafić przeciwników, lecz oni z łatwością go unikają. Po chwili Burando używa Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō bez żadnych inkantacji i o mało co nie zabija Shimona, który w ostatniej chwili uniknął ataku, będąc zszokowanym tym, że użył tego bez inkantacji. Sam natomiast używa Sōren Sōkatsui na Basuko, lecz ten unika tego bez zbytniego wysiłku, zaledwie uchylając głową. Mazeran zaczyna się też wtedy z niego śmiać, uważając, że nie jest z niego żaden Shinigami, tylko zwykły słabiak. Zdenerwowany Yaku rusza na Basuko, lecz nie zauważył Burando, który przeciął tył jego pleców, lecz zanim mógł zadać głębszą ranę, Yaku używa Shunpo i ucieka na drugi koniec sali. Basuko prowokuje go, mówiąc by był mężczyzną i stanął do walki, lecz Yaku nie słucha go i zaczyna obmyślać jakiś plan. Zanim jednak mógł to zrobić, dwójka zmodyfikowanych Arrancarów używa Sonído i pojawiają się tuż przed Shimonem, szykując się do przebicia go. Shimon zatrzymuje jednak gołą ręką ostrze Basuko i poświęca swój bark, który Kushishutofu przekłuwa. Yaku przeprasza za drobne nieporozumienie, gdyż stwierdził, że jego duma i pewność siebie nie pozwoliły mu docenić siły jego przeciwników, po czym uwalnia swoje Zanpakutō, i natychmiast atakuje dwójkę z Honoo no Bachi, co powoduje, że uciekają. Yaku natychmiast wstaje do walki i zostaje wystrzelone do niego Cero, lecz on używa Ten no Nami, by zablokować wodą siłę ataku, a następnie Arashi no Kami, by uwięzić przeciwników w gigantycznym tornadzie, podczas gdy z zewnątrz atakował ich różnymi technikami, gdyż tornado robiło chwilowe dziury w wietrze i przepuszczało je. Po chwili wyłącza technikę i widzi zipiącą dwójkę Arrancarów, która ma potargane swoje ubrania i jest w wielu miejscach posiniaczona. Yaku stwierdza, że jest w szoku, gdyż jeszcze żyją. Mazeran wrzeszczy wtedy, by ich nie nie doceniał, na co Shimon odpowiada, że nigdy tego już nie zrobi. Dwójka aktywuje wtedy Resurrección i uwalnia swoją prawdziwą formę Hollowa, po czym obydwoje po raz kolejny wystrzeliwują swoje Cero. Shimon dokończa swoje zdanie, mówiąc, by oni tego też nie robili i tym razem unika ataku odskokiem. Burando używa wtedy Sonído i pojawia się tuż nad Shimonem, starając się kopnąć go, lecz Shimon schyla głowę, po czym łapie nogę przeciwnika i rzuca nim o ścianę, przy czym Basuko próbuje uderzyć pięścią w twarz i udaje mu się to, a Shimon uderza w ścianę. Basuko strzela w niego Cero, lecz Yaku mimo wszystko blokuje go i używa Shunpo, by pojawić się tuż przed Arrancarem i przebić go mieczem. Po chwili wyciąga ostrze, by zablokować atak Burando, który już się otrząsnął. Następnie dwójka odskakuje, a Kushishutofu używa Byakurai, lecz Shimon unika go z łatwością. Zastępczy Shinigami kontratakuje Sōkatsui, lecz i ono zostaje uniknięte, a wtedy dwójka jednocześnie używa Shakkahō, powodując zderzenie i mały wybuch czerwonej energii. Zanim dym zdążył opaść, obydwoje walczą na miecze, po czym Basuko łapie Shimona za nogi i próbuje go przytrzymać. Shinigami jednak wyrywa się i teraz jest naprawdę w szoku, że ten żyje, po czym widzi, jak rana Arrancara zostaje natychmiast uleczona. Mazeran stwierdza, że przy ich Natychmiastowej Regeneracji nie może im nic zrobić i dwójka zaczyna się śmiać. Shimon zarzuca im wtedy, że powinni docenić swojego oponenta, jeśli wymagają tego od niego i wtedy aktywuje Ennetsu Jigoku, spalając swoich przeciwników, odwracając głowę, podczas ich cierpienia. Następnie cały zakrwawiony Shimon idzie w kierunku Retsu Unohany, którą prosi o uleczenie. Kapitan 4 Dywizji stwierdza, że musiał walczyć z potężnym przeciwnikiem bądź przeciwnikami, lecz ten odpowiada, że po prostu ich z początku nie docenił i to o mało nie przesądziło o jego klęsce. Następnie zostaje uleczony. Sztuczna Karakura Shimon oddziela się od Unohany i otwiera za pomocą jakiś drążków Gargantę, przez którą przechodzi, mówiąc sobie, że idzie sprowadzić pomoc. Następnie widzimy go wraz z Isshinem Kurosakim, który atakuje Aizena, gdy ten miał powiedzieć Ichigo sens jego egzystencji. Gdy Isshin zarzuca Sōsuke, że za dużo gada, na co Shimon przytakuje. Gdy Ichigo chce się upewnić czy na pewno widzi przed sobą własnego ojca, Yaku odpowiada, że to ten sam głupi ojciec, z którym żyje od tylu lat, za co Isshin go zdzielił. Zaraz potem, Isshin zrzuca swojego syna z budynku, po czym wraz z Shimonem używają Shunpo, by uciec na chwilę przed Aizenem. Po chwili cała trójka znajduje się już pod innym budynkiem, gdzie Ichigo i jego ojciec rozpoczynają rozmowę. Po zakończeniu jej, Shimon mówi, że teraz muszą się zająć czymś ważnym. Gdy Ichigo atakuje Ichimaru Gina, Isshin używa Getsugi Tenshō na fragmencie budynku, na którym stał Aizen, powodując jego odpadnięcie od reszty budowli, po czym on i Yaku rzucają się na Aizena. Jednakowoż, Isshin wykorzystuje Oni Dekopin, aby zmienić miejsce walki tak, by nie przeszkadzać Ichigo. Już w powietrzu atakują swojego przeciwnika, lecz ten z łatwością unika ich ciosów. Po chwili, Aizen trafia obu techniką Kidō Raikōhō, powodując olbrzymi wybuch. Po chwili widzimy ich dwójkę całą, nadal nacierając na Sōsuke. Po chwili Shimon zwraca się do Isshina, pytając czy zauważył, że lider Espady wydaje się być zmęczony, po czym Kurosaki pyta się Aizena, czy osiągnął swój limit. Ten odpowiada, że tak, ale tylko jako Shinigami, po czym zaczyna wyjaśniać prawdziwą moc Hōgyoku, którą zrozumiał po zostaniu jego panem. Wtedy zaczyna mówić, żę Hōgyoku posiada własną wolę i że dowiedział się o tym, po tym jak został jego panem. Mówi o prawdziwej mocy Hōgyoku, a także "cudach" otaczający Ichigo, Rukię i Uraharę. Na chwilę wywody Aizena zostają przerwane, gdyż Isshin musiał uchylić się przed przypadkowym atakiem Kamishini no Yari, po czym on i Shimon zauważają, że Ichigo jest koło nich. Pomarańczowowłosy mówi, że sobie poradzi i by się nie wtrącali, podczas gdy Aizen zaczyna ulegać transformacji. Gdy dwójka Kurosakich zaczyna się znowu kłócić, Yaku próbuje ich uspokoić, lecz dopiero Aizen swoimi słowami zwraca na siebie uwagę. Mówi, że właśnie przekroczył barierę, odróżniającą ludzi od bogów, lecz właśnie wtedy Kisuke Urahara zjawia się i przebija Aizena za pomocą Jūgeki Byakurai. Po krótkiej dyskusji Aizena z Kisuke, jest świadkiem jak ten pierwszy przebija Uraharę mieczem, lecz tylko się uśmiecha, gdyż okazuje się to być tylko sztuczne Gigai. Później ciągle ze spokojem na twarzy patrzy jak Urahara używa różnych Kidō przeciwko Aizenowi, powodując spore zniszczenia. Gdy Urahara odchodzi od Aizena, który został rozerwamy przez swoje Reiatsu, mówi, że to nie koniec, gdyż lider Espady zaraz się pojawi z powrotem. Gdy tak się dzieje, Aizen jest już całkowicie przemieniony w stadium poczwarki. Urahara sięga po miecz, a Isshin i Shimon biegną na Aizena, lecz ich ciosy mieczem zostają zablokowane przez gołe stopy. Po chwili jednak, cała trójka związuje Aizena jakimiś sznurkami Reiatsu i ciągnie jego dwie ręce i nogi w różne strony. Następnie Yoruichi atakuje z nieba, bombardując Aizena mnóstwem uderzeniem, dzięki specjalnej zbroji przeciwko Hierro. Po skończeniu ataku, kurz opada i widać Aizena wgniecionego do ziemi i Yoruichi nad nim. Kisuke mówi, żeby się stamtąd zabierała. Nagle dochodzi do eksplozji Reiatsu, która niszczy opancerzenie na nodze, lecz w ostatniej chwili Yaku łapie Yoruichi i przenosi się z nią do Kisuke. Po chwili Sōsuke idzie w ich kierunku i mówi, że jest pod wrażeniem liczby technik, które opracowali do zabicia go i mówi, żeby nie przestawali, gdyż inaczej ich unicestwi. Gdy Kisuke i Yoruichi zaczynają się kłócić, Yaku idzie w kierunku Aizena, prosząc, by wszyscy się odsunęli, gdyż teraz nie będzie szans na współpracę. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, Kisuke cofa go do tyłu, mówiąc by się uspokoił i walczył wspólnie. Shimon zgadza się. Gdy Aizen zaczyna przemawiać na temat wyjątkowości zbroi przeciwko Hierro, Yoruichi mówi Uraharze, że musi zaatakować którąś z pozostałych kończyn, lecz wtedy pojawia się błyskawicznie Aizen i wyrzuca ją w powietrze. Urahara atakuje, lecz za chwilę zostaje odkopnięty, po czym Isshin, a następnie Shimon robią to także. Gdy kwartet atakuje jednocześnie na Aizena, z trzech stron i z góry, ten wybuchem Reiatsu odpycha ich. Następnie Urahara wiąże jeszcze raz łańcuchem rękę Aizena, by Yoruichi mogła zaatakować jednak jej cios również zostaje zablokowany. Wtedy Shimon używa Kaminari no Shimei, lecz atak nawet nie wzruszył Aizena. Gdy Kurosaki i Yaku próbują zaatakować w zwarciu, Sōsuke z łatwością wyrywa się z łańcuchu i zwykłym podmuchem Reiatsu z miecza odpycha Shimona, Yoruichi i Isshina. Kwartet jednakże dalej bezskutecznie prowadzi ataki. Później, gdy Aizen niszczy kolejny fragment zbroi Yoruichi, Shimon używa Arashi no Kami, by na chwilę go unieruchomić, lecz ten za pomocą fali Reiatsu uwalnia się. Następnie, Urahara używa Ōkasen, po czym Yoruichi bombarduje Aizena mnóstwem ciosów, na końcu aktywując Shunkō przełamując do pewnego stopnia Hierro Aizena. Po tym Kisuke wykorzystuje Shibari, Benihime, by złapać Aizena i idąc za tym techniki Hiasobi, Benihime i Juzu Tsunagi, powodując ogromną eksplozję. Wtedy Isshin używa Getsugi Tenshō, a Shimon Kasai Nakagami no Namida powodując spory wybuch Reiatsu. Zastępczy Shinigami pojawia się koło Isshina, a zaraz potem Kisuke, który pyta się jak im poszło. Dyskutują trochę na temat braku możliwości wyczucia Reiatsu u Sōsuke, po czym wychodzi on z fali Reiatsu, chwaląc atak. Wszyscy są przerażeni tym, że Aizen w środku składa się z jakieś dziwnej energii, zaś on mówi, że teraz pora na to, by zrozumieli jego moc. Następnie widzimy go już, gdy on wraz z pozostałą trójką zostają pokonani. Shimon uderza o ścianę budynku i tam też pada nieprzytomny. Później, odzyskuje przytomność i zauważa brak Aizena, Gina, Isshina i Ichigo. Ma nadzieję, że ojciec Ichigo zabrał go do Dangai, by nauczyć go Ostatecznej Getsugi Tenshō, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka wyruszyła już do Karakury. Stwierdza, że musi kupić czas przyjacielowi i otwiera Senkaimon. Później widzimy go, gdy Rangiku Matsumoto wyruszyła do walki z Ginem, a on pojawia się zaraz po tym przed Aizenem. Mówi osobom, które były ścigane przez niego, by się odsunęły i starały nie wplątywać do walki. Potem uaktywnia swoje Bankai, pytając się Aizena czy nie jest zdziwiony, że ten je posiada. Odpowiada, że nie, gdyż spodziewał się tego, zwłaszcza przez to, że Urahara stworzył 3-dniową metodę jego zdobycia. Następnie Shimon stwierdza, że wreszcie walczą tylko oni sami i pyta się go, dlaczego wybrał Ichigo, a nie go, skoro obaj są Zastępczymi Shinigami. Sōsuke stwierdza, że nawet jeśli na obecnym poziomie Shimon jest silniejszy od Ichigo, to jednak Kurosaki zrobił znacznie szybsze postępy w rozwoju i spodziewał się tego już od jego dzieciństwa, gdyż Ichigo widział już duchy, czego Shimon nie potrafił dopóki nie otrzymał mocy Shinigami, choć miał już wtedy 10 lat. Następnie powołuje się na materiał genetyczny, stwierdzając, że Tetsuya był marnym Shinigamim jak na kapitana i jedyną zaletą jego egzystencji jest to, że ma syna, który mógł być królikiem doświadczalnym, lecz i tak się nie stało. To znacznie denerwuje Shimona, który chce atakować. Zanim jednak to zrobił, Aizen pyta się go, czy nie obawia się tego, że mogą ucierpieć ludzie. Zastępczy Shinigami odpowiada, że przybył tu już wcześniej, zabierając z tego terenu ludzi. Następnie atakuje z Ennotsu Jigoku. Okazuje się jednak, że technika była bezsilna, a Aizen pyta się go czy to wszystko na co go stać i też, czy myśli, że może go pokonać marną kopią techniki Genryūsaia Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shimon używa wtedy Ten no Nami do odwrócenia jego uwagi, a następnie Honoo no Bachi, lecz bezskutecznie, gdyż Aizen stoi tylko w miejscu, a ataki Yaku po prostu niwelują się z Reiatsu Sōsuke. Aizen zaczyna się śmiać i prosi by przestał, gdyż to naprawdę żałosne, żeby człowiek z mocami Shinigami o poziomie takim jak Shimon mógł próbować z nim walczyć. Shimon używa Arashi no Kami, a potem wpuszcza do środka wichury Kasai Nakagami no Namida. Aizen znowu jednak ją niweluje, lecz zauważa, że Yaku nie ma koło niego. Wtedy też atakują spod ziemi próbując go przeciąć, lecz Aizen po prostu przenosi się w inne miejsce i wystrzeliwuje do Yaku Cero, lecz udaje mu się go uniknąć. Aizen coraz bardziej prowokuje go i w końcu Shimon mówi, że zaprezentuje mu jego unikatową technikę Bankai, Apokaripusu. Wtedy też, pięć różnych żywiołów, z różnych stron naciera na Aizena, mając potworną siłę i powodując silny wybuch, którego fala uderzeniowa powoduje wręcz, że przyjaciele Shimona, którzy uciekali przed Aizenem, pomimo znajdowania się daleko ledwo byli w stanie ustać na nogach. Shimon jest uśmiechnięty, mając nadzieję, że zadał chociaż jakąś ranę Aizenowi. Sōsuke wychodzi jednak bez szwanku, lecz chwali Yaku za moc tej techniki i mówi, że dzięki temu nie zginie teraz. Zastępczy Shinigami pada na ziemię, lecz później zostaje ocknięty przez Tatsuki, która przybiegła zaraz po wybuchu tutaj, starając się podeprzeć przyjaciela, by mógł uciec. Wkrótce jednak zostają złapani z powrotem przez Aizena, lecz wtedy pojawia się Ichigo, który zmusza Aizena do przeniesienia się do innej lokacji, dziękując wszystkim. Jakiś czas po tym, jak Aizen został zapieczętowany przez Uraharę, Shimon przychodzi wraz z Sado, Uryū, Orihime, Rukią i Renjim do Karakury. Jest cały posiniaczony po swojej walce z Aizenem, gdy grupa wita Ichigo. Gdy Kurosaki nagle upada, Chad, Ishida, Abarai, Rukia, Yaku i Inoue biegną w jego kierunku i znajdują go krzyczącego. Później jednak nie znajduje się przy łóżku Ichigo, gdy ten traci swoją moc, tylko w Soul Society wraz z Kenpachim, Shunsui i Byakuyą, podczas gdy Yamamato głosi kazanie na temat kapitańskiego haori. Gdy kapitanowie odnoszą się do haori jako coś zbytecznego, Yaku ich poucza, że jest to duma wśród Shinigami. Yamamoto zgadza się z Shimonem, niechcący nazywając go kapitanem. Jednakowoż kapitan Pierwszej Dywizji zorientował się co powiedział i zaczyna wrzeszczyć po Zastępczym Shinigami, by natychmiast zdjął haori, po czym wydziera się na wszystkich kapitanów i Shimona. Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Według otrzymanych nam informacji, dowiadujemy się, że Shimon kontynuuje naukę w Liceum Karakura, nie mniej jednak zerwał stosunki z Ichigo i jego paczką. Podczas jednej ze scen, Kurosaki próbuje zatrzymać Yaku, jednak ten zjada cukierek duszy i staje się Shinigami, czego nie mógł zobaczyć jego przyjaciel. Później widać go już z grupą Shinigami, która przybyła z Soul Society, by pomóc Ichigo w sprawie Fullbringu. Pada na kolana i prosi przyjaciela o wybaczenie, gdyż przestał się z nim zadawać, po tym jak Kurosaki utracił swoje moce Żniwiarza Śmierci. Mówi, że nie potrafił patrzyć się w jego oczy, stwierdzając, że to on zawiódł, gdyż nie potrafił powstrzymać Aizena. Ichigo jednakże bije go rękojeścią w głowę, na co Shimon wydziera się, by nie był go, gdy ten chce go przeprosić. Kurosaki odpowiada, że nie mógł już słuchać tych lamentów i każe mu się zająć tym co jest teraz naprawdę ważne. Później pojawia się, gdy Uryu i Ichigo chcę rozpocząc walkę z Kugo. Yaku mówi, że dołącza do walki, bo nie udało mu się załapać do innej, na co Ginjo odpowiada, że to za dużo nawet na niego i przyzywa postacie o pomarszczonej skórze. Byli to: Tenzō Haruno, Yamato Yukata i Osaka Yoshi. Były Zastępczy Shinigami wyjaśnia, że umiejętnością jednego z Fullbringów, które zabrał jest zdolność do wskrzeszania osób. Mówi także, że wskrzeszona osoba jest przyzwana z okresu, gdy był najsilniejszy tj. przed wyssaniem mocy Fullbringu. Ginjo woła do Yukio, by stworzył jeszcze jeden wymiar, gdzie trafia Yaku i trzech pozostałych Fullbringerów. Następnie widzimy go, gdy już walczy z Fullbringerami. Niezależnie od tego ile razy przetnie swoich przeciwników, ci regenerują się. Mówi wtedy do siebie z ironią, że Ginjo nic nie wspominał o tym, że są nieśmiertelni. Potem stwierdza także, że Yamato i Tenzo nie są zbytnio trudnymi przeciwnikami, lecz Osaka sprawia problem dla Shimona, gdyż jego specjalną umiejętnością jest naśladowanie Reiatsu, przez co może używać technik Shimona. Po chwili Yaku używając Bakudo związuje Yukatę i Haruno, i postanawia skupić się na Osace. Uwalnia wtedy Shikai swojego miecza, którym natychmiast atakuje Osakę, lecz ten o dziwo także zaczyna używać moce Shikai Shimona, samemu zmieniając swój miecz, który od początku posiadał. Po starciu się kilku kolejnych ataków, Yaku postanawia użyć Bankai, lecz ku jego niesamowitemu zaskoczeniu Yoshi także je aktywuje. Później widzimy go już, gdy wychodzi z wymiaru Yukio, wraz z swoimi związanymi przeciwnikami. Następnie chce wspomóc Kurosakiego w jego walce, lecz podobnie jak inni kapitanowie i porucznicy dowiaduje się, że nie może tego zrobić, gdyż wymiar może zostać tylko zdezaktywowany od środka przez Kugo. Po chwili Fullbringerzy, z którymi walczył zmieniają się w proch. Później wraz z Renjim próbuje ocucić Rukię. Kuchiki odzyskuje przytomność, lecz Renji ciągle mocno ją chwyta za ręce, niechcący powodując ból. Rukia informuje, że boli ją troszkę ramię, ale Abarai nie rozumie o co chodzi, przez co Shimon bije go w głowę, mówiąc, że chodziło jej o to, że to on powoduje ból ramienia. Następnie wszyscy wyczuwają ogromną energię duchową Ichigo. Yaku orientuje się, że Kurosaki uaktywnił Bankai. Ekwipunek Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami (代行証 死神代行, Daikōshō Shinigami Daikō): Shimon dostał tą odznakę od Ukitake opuszczając Soul Society, by mógł pełnić funkcję Shinigami w świecie żywych. Wisiorek daje Kurosakiemu możliwość oddzielenia duszy od ciała i zamienia się w Shinigami. Ukitake ostrzega Yaku, że odznaka może być niebezpieczna, bo ma wbudowane zabezpieczenia, które są niewidoczne dla zwykłych ludzi. Moce i Umiejętności Wielki intelekt: Shimon podczas całej serii pokazywał nam, że jest naprawdę mądrą i inteligentną osobą. Jego wyniki z egzaminów w liceum klasyfikowały go pod tym względem na 7 miejscu w szkole, lepiej od Ichigo i Yasutory. Wydaje się również dobrze posługiwać obcymi językami. Kilka razy słyszano, gdy używał zdań z języka francuskiego, niemieckiego i angielskiego. Podczas walki starał się dostosować do umiejętności swoich wrogów, a także łatwo analizował ich styl walki. Mistrz walki mieczem: Yaku okazał się być naprawdę bardzo dobry w walce na miecze. Samym mieczem pokonał grupkę Arrancarów bez zbytniego wysiłku, a podczas walki z dwoma zmodyfikowanymi Arrancarami blokował ich wspólne ataki mieczem. Podczas swojej pierwszej walki z Aizenem nadążał za jego ruchami i spokojnie krzyżował z nim ostrza. Praktykant Kidō: Pomimo małego zaprezentowania nam używania Kidō, Shimon był w stanie użyć Sōren Sōkatsui, wysokiej klasy Kidō bez wymówienia inkantacji. Ekspert Shunpo: Yaku wydaje się być bardzo sprawnym użytkownikiem Shunpo, potrafiąc nadążyć za kapitanami, a podczas walki przeciwko Aizenowi, atakował go wraz z Yoruichi z użyciem dużych szybkości. Zwiększona siła: Shimon wydaje się bardzo silny, potrafiąc gołą pięścią zrobić dziurę w ścianie, albo też uderzył Yammego w tył głowy, powodując jego stracenie równowagi. Zwiększona wytrzymałość: Yaku wydaje się być bardzo odporny na ataki mieczem, co zostało pokazana, gdy przecięto mieczem jego plecy, a on był w stanie to zignorować. Również pomimo licznych ciosów w walce z Aizenem, kontynuował nią, jakby nic się nie stało. Kombatant walki wręcz: Shimon wydaje się mieć jakieś umiejętności w walce wręcz, co można zobaczyć, gdy złapał nogą zmodyfikowanego Arrancara, po czym rzucił nim o ścianę. Ogromna moc duchowa: U Yaku zaobserwowano ogromną energię duchową, którą przytłaczał przeciętnych Shinigami. Jak sam wielokrotnie mówił i jak mu przyznano, jego moc duchowa przewyższała Ichigo, gdy ten wracał do Karakury, choć jak stwierdzono, połowa jego mocy przewyższała tą od kapitanów Gotei 13. Zanpakutō Tōbukinryū (頭部金の龍, Głowa Złotego Smoka): Gdy jest w zapieczętowanej formie, Zanpakutō Shimona wygląda jak zwykła katana. Ma okrągłą tsubę i niebieski uchwyt, a także pochwę. *'Shikai': Komendą wywołującą Shikai Tōbukinryū jest "Przynieś Klęskę" (災害を持って, saigai o motte). W Shikai, Katana staje się cała pozłacana, a na rękojeści pojawia się coś na kształt złotej głowy smoka. :Specjalna Zdolność Shikai: Pomimo, że jego ojcem jest Tetsuya Shin, którego Shikai i Bankai polegały na naśladowaniu właściciela, specjalna zdolność broni Shimona jest całkowicie inna i sklasyfikowana przez samego Genryūsaia jako bardzo silna i niebezpieczna. Otóż zyskuje on zdolność do panowania nad pięcioma żywiołami: ognia, wody, ziemi, powietrza i błyskawicy. Shimon od wielu lat, odkąd otrzymał moce Shinigami i poznał imię swojego miecza, trenował panowanie nad mocami. Tworząc kilka technik, w zależności od żywiołu. :*'Ten no Nami' (天の波, Niebiańska Fala): Shimon powoduje, że z powietrza pojawia się ogromna fala wody, atakująca przeciwnika. Ilość wody może być kontrolowana, chociaż jak Shimon przyznał, nie może techniką spowodować powodzi. :*'Arashi no Kami' (嵐の神, Wichura Bogów): Stwarza gigantyczne tornado, którego potrafi wciągnąć przeciwnika do środka. Shimon może z zewnątrz prowadzić ataki na nie, gdyż wiatr może tworzyć luki w sobie, by wprowadzać ciosy Shimona, po czym następnie trafiały w cel. :*'Honoo no Bachi' (炎の罰, Płomień Potępienia): Technika, w której Shimon powoduje, że dwie ściany ognia atakują przeciwnika. Może ona spowodować spore poparzenia lub też na chwilę spowolnić przeciwnika. :*'Kaminari no Shimei' (雷の使命, Posłannictwo Błyskawic): Technika, w której z nieba zaczynają spadać ogromne błyskawice, które przy uderzeniu potrafią zniszczyć pewien obszar. :*'Rikujō no Kōru' (陸上のコール, Wezwanie z Ziemi): Ziemia pod przeciwnika zaczyna się zapadać i powoli go wchłania. :*'Kasai Nakagami no Namida' (火災中神の涙, Łzy Boga Ognia): Wypuszcza pojedynczą falę ognia w kierunku przeciwnika. :*'Ennetsu Jigoku' (炎熱地獄, Piekielny Ogień): Technika, której nauczył go Yamamoto, spostrzegając potencjał w Zanpakutō Shimona. Oczywiście nie jest tak silna jak oryginał (jej pierwotnym właścicielem jest Yamamoto), to i tak była w stanie zabić dwóch zmodyfikowanych Arrancarów. Użytkownik tworzy pięć filarów ognia, których promień zwiększa się, zaś same łączą się i spalają wroga. *'Bankai': Gotōbu Kinryū (五頭部金の龍, Pięć Głów Złotego Smoka): Z tyłu głowy Shimona pojawia się pięć złotych, smoczych głów, z których po dwie rozchodzą na prawą i lewą stronę, a piąta nad głowę użytkownika. Ponadto całość jest przedłużona złotym szlakiem, który prowadzi bezpośrednio do miecza, który pozostawia swój wygląd z formy Shikai, oprócz znikającej złotej głowy smoka z rękojeści. :Specjalna Zdolność Bankai: Zasadniczo forma Bankai nie różni się zbytnio umiejętnościami od formy Shikai, po prostu zwiększa potęgę broni, a co za tym idzie moc wszystkich technik. Poza tym zdobywa kilka potężnych technik: :*'Jimen Kara Kite' (地面から来て, Przyjście z Ziemi): Nie wiadome jest czy technika ta może zostać użyta tylko w Bankai, gdyż Shimon nie używał jej w formie Shikai. Shimon zostaje wchłonięty przez ziemię, po czym pojawia się z gruntu pod przeciwnikiem, próbując go jakoś trafić. :*'Apokaripusu' (アポカリプス, Apokalipsa): Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejsza technika Shimona, choć jej prawdziwy potencjał nie został ukazany, gdyż Aizen, na którym jej użył nie odczuł skutków techniki, choć pochwalił ją za to, że jest naprawdę niebezpieczna. Technika atakuje pięcioma żywiołami na raz przeciwnika, doprowadzając do silnej eksplozji energii. Moc techniki była odczuwana nawet z około kilkuset metrów dalej. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Shinigami